


yahtzee! wait wrong game

by simonsays127



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Crack, Drunken Shenanigans, Gay Rights, Lowercase, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsays127/pseuds/simonsays127
Summary: twelve drunk idiots and a game of monopoly.





	yahtzee! wait wrong game

**Author's Note:**

> perhaps this was based off real life events

"nononono i am the fucking banker, ok? i give out the money and take away the money from whoever i want."

"you are not following the rules then!" jungeun argued. she was the same person even under the influence.

"i am the rules," yeojin slurred. jinsol shook her head.

"yeojin, that dont make no cents luv."

yeojin giggled and grabbed a fist full of yellow colored money. "yerim, i give you 300 dollars for not speaking." 

hyunjin poked yerim. she didnt respond. "yo i think she passed out."

everyone booed. "lightweighttttttttt," heejin mumbled. she was digging through a cooler for another bottle of mike's hard lemonade (not sponsored). she couldnt find one. how disappointing.

sooyoung stretched out over the monopoly board. "i am the wiener!" haseul shoved her off the board.

"win fair and square, coward." she picked up the thimble and placed it on her pinky. it barely fit. "unless your too scared im gonna winnnn."

vivi slapped haseuls arm. "wrong your, soap. you meant to say you ar bhut you said your."

"i didnt even notice! thanks, viv." haseul hugged the girl in front of her. vivi then proceed to tell her sweet things in cantonese. no one understood.

hyunjin placed her hand over her mouth as if she made a discovery. "holy shit, guys! vivi is our area 51 alien!"

"xplane" hyejoo said. she was intrigued.

"ok ok so not only does she speak a different language but she also is really pritty and only qties are alens!" chaewon nodded as if she made a valid discovery. 

heejin army crawled back to the group with a bottle of vodka. "guys, dont tell the anemy but i stole theyre alchoholm." heejin didnt steal anything. she had grabbed the bottle from the kitchen.

jinsol gasped. "bro! the russians are gobing to kill us now! im two young to die!" she sounded like she was in real despair.

"pull it tooogether!" jiwoo said as she smacked jinsol on the head. "i was trained in the arm of guerrilla warfare. i will lead us to victory." they were beginning to believe they were in an actual war. they werent. they were on sooyoungs living room floor.

vivi grabbed yerim. she stumbled across sooyoungs carpet and placed the girl down on her couch. "shhhh, guys. yerm is sleep."

yeojin covered her mouth. everyone copied her. "we hav too whisp."

jungeun nodded. "ok, lets get back to monoploy."

"nooooo, jungle, its monopoly!" chaewon corrected. jungle nodded.

the board was under the couch at this point. how did it get there? who knows.

"wii have an issue guys." everyone turned to soupyoung who had just spoken. "the bored is under the counch where yerim is sleeping."

"ok dont panick," jung gun said. everyone started to panic.

heejin and hyunjin stormed the couch and poked yerim to try to wake her. she didnt budge. chaewon and yeojin started screaming like baboons to try and wake yerim. it failed. sooyoung, jungeun, and jiwoo attempted to push the couch but they started laughing after it made a noise that sounded like a fart. haseul did not move. hyejoo clung to vivi and asked her to be her area 51 alien. this was not helping the situation.

everything was in shambles. how would they play monopoly now?

jinsol calmly grabbed the board under the couch. she feared the russians had heard all the ruckus and needed to take the stolen goods and hide. she took heejs bottle of vodka before sprinting into the bathroom. those russians wood not get her now.

hempjin was the first to notice jonsole was gone. her vodka was also gone. had jinsol taken the vodka? it was a possiblity.

"guYS!!!! THE BORAD IS GONE," hyunjin announced in a spooked tone. she believed it was a ghost. it was knot.

"you dont think it was a g-ghost," hyejoo said. she had not spoken for at least a minute. that was too long.

the girls started hyperventilating. had sooyoungs house been possessed?

sensing their panic, sooyoung spoke up. "no ghosts in my house."

everyone let out a sigh if releaf.

"where is jumpsol?" haseul asked.

champwon squinted her eyes as if she was in deep thought. she was not. she was thinking of monopoly.

"jinsol went bathroom," yeojin said. she pointed to the bathroom that had a light on.

jungeun was surprised. yeojim was smarted than expected. "maybe she has the board," jungeun said. soupyoung agreed.

meanwhile, jinsol was sweating bullets. she could here the conversation. was yoyo giving her position away to the enemy? she was worried.

her time to worry was cut shore. jumble and sueyong were breaking into the bathroom. it was over. the russians had got her. damnit.

when sooyoung and jungeun final got into the room, jinsol felt relieved. it was not the russians. she was safe. they took the board from her and walked back out. monopoly time!

hyunjin was the top hat because she was "a top." no one believed her but they were here to monopoll not question.

yeojin was the thimble because "you should always where protect." the girls agreed with the message. as always, yeojin was an intellectual.

heejin was the cat since it reminded her of hyunjin. hyunjean thot it was sweet. hasue thought it was gay.

jungeun was the boot because "boots are gay and im uber homo." sueyoung nodded in gay agreement.

chaewon chose the dog. it reminded her of her dog bbomi. how cute.

sooyoung was the wheelbarrow because. she had no reason. vivi called her lame. jungeun thought it was inspirational.

haseul said racing car so she was the racing car. apparently it was because she was about to millie bobby brown some people. the younger ones thought it was funny. everyone else was confused. those millennials.

lastly was the battleship (or as viv put it, battitship). since their were only 8 pieces, the remaining 5 people had to fight for it. yerom was passed out so they decided 4 people have to fight. second place was banker. jiwoo won and hyejoo came in second place.

vivi and jinsol, the losers, decided to go sleep. everyone knew they were not going to sleep. they were going to do sin in soupyoungs guest bedroom. yeonjun reminded them to "always wear protect!" again, an intellectual.

the remaining friend played monapple until 4 am. at that point, almost everyone was asleep. only 3 were up (soupyoung, jungle, and yoyo). yeojin was fading in and out of sleep while sooyoung and jungeun were wide awake. they were joking about capitalism when a loud bang wrang thru out. they were spooked until they realized it was just yeojins body after hitting the floor. she had passed out due to exhaustion.

sooyoung cuddled with jump rope and felt very happy. the alcohol in her system was pretty much gone at that point which meant she totally 100% confirmed wanted to cuddle with jungeun. she hoped jungeun wanted to cuddle with her.

"sooyoung, we should go to sleep," jungeun said. sooyoung didnt want sleep. she wanted to talk to her new best friend, jungeun.

"i dont want to sleep."

jungeun booped sooyoungs nose sluggishly. she was tired and wanted to sleep with sooyoung cuddled into her side. "we can talk in the morning when we are hungover, ok? for now, sleep."

jungeun stopped talking. sooyoung assumed she was sleeping so sooyoung shut her eyes. they would talk in the morning.

the two girls fell asleep in each others arms as a i-pretended-to-be-asleep hyejoo recorded the whole interaction.

"fucking gayyyyyy," was all hyejoo said before sending the video to all her friends.

**Author's Note:**

> i promise all spelling mistakes are intended


End file.
